


Simple Curiosity

by HoroshoujoAi



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Comedy, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Let You Be Happy, Not School Idols AU, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9834992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoroshoujoAi/pseuds/HoroshoujoAi
Summary: You always found herself chasing down whatever piqued her interest. Never once did she think such a quirk would lead her to a pretty girl...





	1. Kind of Stalking

Yō was, for lack of a better phrase, the type to chase after something she was interested in, never once fearing any sort of consequence that could emerge from such a uninhibited action. With such a personality quirk, she had been compared to a dog in more than one occasion by her friends, especially a certain Takami Chika. Could she help it? She simply loved chasing whatever her piques her interest. It was like finding a hidden treasure, or uncovering something new. Such a thrilling feeling was something Yō strived for, other than anything that had to do with the water, of course. 

 

So when an event such as, say, a stunning girl quietly ruminating amongst the falling cherry blossoms was happening right before Yō, she couldn’t help but simply walk up and stare. However, unlike most other times when she chased down something she was curious in, she found herself unable to do anything else other than stare.

 

Not that the view was a bad thing, of course. If anything, Yō could watch it all day.

 

The woman’s long, burgundy hair blew in the wind, complementing the light and airy pink of the cherry blossoms that danced along with her loose strands. With the bright morning sun, her pale skin was shown at its best, making her look like a beautiful porcelain doll and a perfect goddess compared to Yō’s sun beaten skin. Not to mention how graceful her slender fingers brushed a strand of silky hair away from her face and tucked into her ear; If Yō had any less restraint, she’d probably drop to her knees and praise God for such a beautiful gift to the earth.

 

“U-uhm...excuse me…” 

 

Yō was, in an instant, snapped out of her daze and brought back into reality by a crisp, clear voice.

 

“Oh...yeah?” Yō replied obliviously, readjusting her favorite cap on her head (a certain yellow and white snapback with ‘YOU’ right up front. A cherished creation of her own.)

 

“Y-you were staring.”

 

“Was I?”

 

The stranger nodded, her golden amber eyes almost struggling to meet the clear blue gaze that so easily looked at her.

 

“Ah, I’m sorry. You kinda just, uh…” Yō trailed off, looking for a way to not say she was stunning without seeming like she was hitting on her.

 

“I was just… what?”

 

“Oh, you, know… uhm… You just kinda got me curious, is all.”

 

“I  _ w-what?”  _ the young woman almost dropped her books. What the heck does that even mean?

 

“I saw you walking, and you interested me for some reason, so I followed you here.” Yō said rather bluntly, only hearing how creepy it sounded as it left her mouth. Still, she was eager to see what made her so curious.

 

“Th-that’s a little uh…” the woman was now utterly panicking. She was being followed by some strange person, who for some reason, was ‘curious’ and ‘interested’ in her. If  _ that  _ wasn’t something to be a bit freaked out by, then she didn’t know what. “I-i’m sorry I, uh, have to go!” she blurted in a hurry and turned on her heel, sprinting away.

 

Yō didn’t have time to react quick enough; she was moreso caught up by the card the woman had dropped in her attempt to escape. Picking up the card, she got ready to give chase when she felt a hand drop over her shoulder.

 

“Let her go, Yō-chan. We don’t need to have a chat with the police  _ again. _ ” Her friend Chika said with a sigh.

 

“Yeah, yeah. But it seems she dropped something.”

 

“What’d she drop?”

 

Yō flipped the card from its backside as she picked it up, revealing it to be an ID card. A name in particular caught Yō’s eye.

 

“Sakurauchi Riko, hm?”    

* * *

  
  


“...Oh no.” Riko muttered.

 

“‘Oh no’ What, Lily?” Yoshiko, a friend of hers and her own roommate asked.

 

“I can’t seem to find my ID…” Riko replied, checking her pocket for the 5th time.

 

Yoshiko turned off her laptop and closed it, swinging the office chair that a certain foreign friend of theirs stole from IKEA, even though she had more than enough money to pay for it (“It’s Joke!” she would say when they would bring it up). “Where did you last see it?”

 

“I don’t know, I-I had it when I was walking back from class and when I met-”

 

_ Oh no. _

 

“What’s that? When you met who?”

 

It was then that Riko realized that she left a form of identification on the ground where a potential creeper could pick it up and find out more about her. And it was then that Riko looked at her friend with near teary-eyes.

 

“Yocchan…”

 

“Woah, woah woah! What’s with the sudden crying?!”

 

“We need to ask Mari-chan if she still has those baseball bats signed by that major league team.”

 

“Eh? May I ask why?”

 

“We must be prepared.”

 

“... Yō, Are you sure you want to be doing this?” the driver asked, her grip on the wheel tight out of concern as she faced the person riding shotgun, who was staring at the little card in her hand for the 10th time. Two days passed since Yō met a certain Sakurauchi Riko, and in those two days, she did nothing but try and find her.

 

“Kanan-chan, I’m pretty sure. I mean, even if I don’t figure out why I’m taking an interest in her, I would at least be able to return something as important as an ID.”

  
  


“Yō, you sure are a lotta things,” Kanan said, a smile on her face as she returned her gaze to the road. The red light turned green and she accordingly continued driving, “Are you sure it’s not just because she’s pretty?”

 

Yō looked up to the ceiling, “Mm… I’ll admit that’s part of it, but I think there’s more to her than just looks.”

 

Kanan nodded. If Yō wasn’t being described as uninhibited, she was sure as hell honest about what she’s thinking. “How’d you find where she lives anyway?”

 

“I looked it up.”

 

A bit  _ too  _ honest for Kanan to be comfortable leaving her alone. “Doesn’t that make you a  _ little creepy _ ?”

 

Yō laughed, “I’m pretty sure we established that I can be creepy when I’m following something around.”

 

“You know, I think you’d make a great asset to the police.” Kanan said as she pulled up to an apartment building.

 

“As what?” Yō asked.

 

“As part of the K9 Unit.”

 

“I’ll keep such a career choice in mind.” Yō said with a smile as she got out of the car.

 

“You want me to wait here?” Kanan asked as she peered through the open door.

 

“Nah, I’ll walk back.”   
  


“You sure? You might look at something and get lost.”   
  


“Pffft, you lack way too much faith in me, Kanan-chan.”

 

Kanan only shrugged, her blue ponytail falling off of her shoulder as a result. She waved at Yō and closed the door, driving away and leaving her friend in the dust. With the card in hand, the diver made her way into the Apartment and up to the floor this Sakurauchi Riko is supposed to be living at.

 

The apartment was quite the sight; much fancier than the apartments that Yō had lived in or visited. Their lobby was clean, and the elevators had mirrors that were framed with elegant looking metal. The elevator she happened to be on signaled that it made the trek required up the shaft, the doors sliding open to reveal a nice, quiet hallway.

 

The boots she wore made a charming sound that echoed through the hall. If Yō wasn’t here to do something, she’d just keep walking to hear the steps of her boots. Fortunately for her, what task she is required of entailed seeing a stunning girl and potentially getting to talk to her more.

 

In almost no time, Yō found herself face to face with a dark wooden door with the apartment number plated in gold and nailed to the surface.  _ Is this girl rich…? Wait, no time to think about that. _ Her hand made its way to the doorbell, pressing the button once and waiting for an answer.

* * *

  
  


_ Ding Dong. _

 

“Yocchan, can you get the door?” Riko called from her room.

 

“Yeah, yeah…” Yoshiko replied, picking herself up off the couch and making her way to the entryway and opening the door. In front of her was a girl around her age with a card in her hand. Her slightly tousled, silver hair surprisingly framed her face rather charmingly.  _ Riko would probably be into this one… _ “May I help you?”

 

The girl smiled, “Does a Sakurauchi Riko live here? I have something that might belong to her.”

 

Yoshiko blinked. This must be the ‘creeper’ that was freaking out her roommate, right? Oh, Mari was really missing out on a great scene that might play out. “Oh, uh, hold on. Lemme get her.” With that, Yoshiko took a few steps back into the apartment before turning back around and motioning the stranger to come in. “So what’s your name?”

 

“Hm? I’m Watanabe Yō.”

 

“Watanabe-san, hmm? I’m Yoshi… er, I am Yohane~”

 

“Yohane-san, eh? That’s an… interesting name.”

 

‘Yohane’ shot her new acquaintance before going into Riko’s room.

 

“Lily, someone is here to see ya.”

 

Riko jumped. Someone? Here to see her?! Before her hand could even make a move over to the baseball bat she was lent, Yoshiko shook her head. Just go over there.

 

The girl nodded, swallowing her fear and now standing from her desk and making her way over to the living room, where her gaze was met with shining blue eyes.

 

“Y-you?!”

 

Yō chuckled, “Actually, my name is kind of pronounced ‘Yoh’, but I’ll let it slide.”

 

“Wh-what are you doing here?”

 

“Well…” With two hands, the diver showed to the other party a small card which showcased her picture and some information, including her name. “You dropped this when we met the other day. I was hoping that I could return it to you?”

 

Riko ever so reluctantly reached out her hand, just about to take it when she quickly retracted it, “You don’t have any… ulterior motives, do you?”

 

Yō blinked, “Ulterior? Uh, I don’t think so.”

 

“You don’t… think so?”

 

“Oh! Well, I did kinda wanna talk to you some more, if that counts…”

 

“Pfft.”

 

“Huh?”

Riko started giggling. Seriously, how could someone like this even exist? Is she that smooth or that stupid?

 

“Seriously… that’s… all?” Riko said in between fits of laughter.

 

“Uh, yeah.”

 

Yō found this situation to be a time to admire the girl in front of her. She knew that her voice was particularly wonderful to listen to, but her laughter was on a whole other level. 

 

Riko finally calmed down and looked out the window. From what she could see, the sun was fresh out of the horizon. Which meant that if she didn’t run down sooner, she would be late for class.

  
“YOCCHAN CAN YOU PUT SOME TOAST IN THE TOASTER?” Riko said as she raced into the other room.

 

“Aye, chef!” Yoshiko responded, going into the kitchen.

 

Yō just sat in confusion, “Does this mean we can’t chat?”

 

Riko peeked out of the door, “Do you wanna chat that badly?”

 

“It’s kind of the reason I’m here… other than to return your ID.”

 

Seriously, this girl is either smooth or stupid and Riko is having a hard time deciding which one she is.

 

“Uhm, okay, uh… maybe later!”

 

“You promise?”

 

“P-promise!”

 

The diver stood from her seat and went into the kitchen. “So you’re roommates?”

 

The other party mumbled something under her breath before taking out the butter and jam for the toast. “Yeah.”

 

“Oh, cool. Can I have Sakurauchi-san’s number?”

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2: Kinda Date(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Yo was being a creep and kind of creeped on Riko...but was also kinda suave about it???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops I meant to upload this earlier I swear...anyway here it is!

Riko was uncharacteristically uninterested in any of her classes. Thankfully, she shoved all of them into her morning, so she would be free after this last one. However, such a relief was barely enough to keep her from thinking about a certain stranger she had bumped into and met in her own apartment. This person in particular… “Yō” as she called herself, didn’t actually seem all that stalker-ish. She was, if anything, handsome and boyish in her demeanor. She didn’t leave anything to hint at her true intentions, and for Riko, it almost irritated her.

Was that girl smooth, smart, or stupid…? Is it really that hard to figure something like that out? Riko had thought to herself the entire morning, not paying attention to any of the lectures like a good scholar should.

Soon, the professor had signaled the end of the lecture and dismissed the students, Riko walking out in a daze.

“Yo, Lily.”

Riko turned to face the source of the voice, who happened to be her roommate Yoshiko.

“Yocchan? What’re you doing here?”

“Playing a bit of hookie, like a good fallen angel-OUCH!”

Yoshiko rubbed the side of her head, where Riko had just hit her with a notebook.

“Yocchan, you know you shouldn’t be doing that… Anyway, what do you need?”

“Ugh… well, I just wanted you to know you might get a text or something later.”

Riko blinked, “From?”

A devilish grin creeped onto Yoshiko's Face “...Someone… Okay, bye!”

“Yocchan WAIT!” Riko cried, despite knowing that she won’t be able to keep up with Yoshiko when she was this excited.

“My, Yoshiko-chan was very _SHINY_ ~!”

“Mari-san!” Riko greeted the approaching woman. This said woman was quite tall, and had uniquely blonde hair fashioned with an almost unnatural loop. Judging from what fragmented english she would use, one could tell that she was at least a little foreign. This foreign woman was a close friend of Riko, and doted on her like she was her little sister (If an older sister paid for a top apartment and sent random expensive foreign stuff then she might as well already be her older sister).

“Riko-chan, did I already miss our favorite fallen angel Yohane-chan~?” Mari joked.

The scholar chuckled, “Fortunately, you did.”

The wealthy woman sighed a bit overdramatically, “And here I was, hoping for her to elaborate on what she texted me…”

“What did she text you?”

“‘She finally found someone!’...or something like that”

Just as Mari finished her sentence, vibrating and a song played from Riko’s bag. Said woman fished from her bag a smartphone, checking the notification. To her surprise, it was a text from an unknown number.

_'Hello, Sakurauchi-san! your roommate gave me your number. I was just wondering what time you’d like to meetup and chat? I await for your reply! -Watanabe Yō'_

“My, I see what Yoshiko-chan was saying!”

Riko stumbled away from Mari, who had seemingly just appeared behind her shoulder. “W-what do you mean?”

Mari thought to herself, then smirked, “Hm, not telling~”

The foreign woman skipped away happily, Riko’s following calls for her to come back not doing anything.

With a defeated look, she Looked at the text that was still shown on screen. Was it really worth replying to this woman? Was it worth talking to her about anything?...Was she going to come out of this encounter unviolated or unscathed?

“-Just so you know!”

“WHA-?!”

While Riko was able to keep herself from hitting anywhere important, she wasn’t able to keep herself from falling out of surprise. Mari, who had magically appeared once again, looked down at Riko with a hand reached towards her.

“Just so you know, Riko-chan. I want you to make a daring decision for once in your life. Choose wisely on this one now, you hear~?”

Riko only nodded, taking the outstretched hand and getting hauled up. Mari gave her a smile and left again, leaving her friend dumbfounded.

With but a moment of hesitation, Riko typed up a reply on her phone.

~~~

“I’m telling you,” Chika said, taking a sip of her iced tea, “If I had a dollar for every time Dia or her sister got my best girl and my favorite cards, I could just buy the loveca and scout as much as I want for them!”

Yō sighed, putting down her cup of hot tea, “I’m telling _you_ : just don’t scout every time you get five gems. It isn’t worth it, Chika-chan.”

“But I can’t help it! I wanna see what I’ll get!”

“Hm,” Yō laughed, “Welcome to my world.”

They both shared a laugh before Yō’s phone vibrated in her hand. Tapping the notification, a chat appeared, with a new text.

“Ah, It’s Sakurauchi-san!” Yō exclaimed excitedly. Chika scooted over to Yō’s seat, eyeing the text sent by Yō’s new interest.

“Hello, Watanabe-san. I just got out of classes, and am free for the rest of the day. Is there anywhere in particular you would like to meet?”

“She seems pretty polite. Especially to someone who walked into her house like you.” Chika noted.

“Mhm.”

“You sure you aren’t interested in her solely for her looks?”

“While I admit she is pretty gorgeous, I think there is more to her.”

Chika grinned, earning a light punch from her childhood friend. “Coulda fooled me twice, Yō-chan. So where will you meet her?”

The diver downed her last bit of tea in thought, “Hmm… Maybe at a restaurant? It’s around lunchtime now, anyway, and it would be nice to treat her.”

“Ooh, you’re right,” Chika said, stroking her chin, “You’re pretty suave, Yō-chan. If you weren’t such a creep, you’d probably be more popular with the ladies than you already are…”

“Hm, I’m fine with how popular I am.” Yō stated.

“Suave and humble? I might be falling for ya~”

“Sucks to be you, Chika-chan.” Yō said, making her way to the door of the cafe with Chika.

“Aw, you're not gonna accept my love?” Chika mock pouted, opening the door for Yō, who was typing the reply to a certain burgundy-haired beauty she planned to meet.

“Maybe later. Not now though.”

“Ouch. Darn, man. Guess I’ll keep pining for Kousaka-san’s attention…”

Yō looked at her friend with a judging gaze, “Oh, and I’m the creepy one?”

The two shared another laugh before continuing down the street.

~~~

“Honestly, Lily,” Yoshiko’s voice on the line said, “What are you so scared about? You’re meeting up with a girl you already met at a public area. There is no way she is going to abduct you or anything.”

Riko sighed, “I-I know that… it’s just that it kinda… makes me nervous…”

“Yeah, but I’m sure it will go fine… she seems sane to me, anyway…”

“I don’t think I can take your word on anything relevant to the topic of sanity, Yocchan.”

Riko could almost feel the glares Yoshiko was sending her way through the line, but she held herself firmly. “Whatever. Just talk to her. Best case scenario - you have a new friend. Worst case - we have a stalker.”

“Yocchan!”

“Hey, at least you’re life won’t be as dull…”

Riko sighed, hearing her surname being called from a slight distance.

Yoshiko laughed on the line, “Your date has arrived. Do have fun, you hear?”

“Wait, but-”

Before any other word can make it’s way through Riko’s mouth, the line went dead.

“Sakurauchi-san?” Yō spoke, now close enough to keep her voice lower than a yell.

“A-ah, Watanabe-san…” Riko greeted awkwardly.

Yō grinned, “It’s around lunchtime. Would you like to grab something to eat while chat?”

Riko blinked. While she wasn’t sure what she was expecting to happen, it wasn’t something like this. “W-well, I-”

“Come on, it’ll be my treat!”

Riko found herself being awfully tempted by the offer being presented, even though it came from a not-really-normal-stranger, for lack of a better word. “I-I’d feel bad for letting you pa-” As if on cue, Riko’s stomach growled. It was becoming more apparent that toast is not enough to sustain someone for more than the morning. While she was quite embarrassed at how undignified that may have seemed, Yō found it funny enough to laugh about.

“It would be nice if you were more honest, Sakurauchi-san.” Yō said, taking hold of Riko’s hand and sending her off into a whole other wave of confusion. Here was Sakurauchi Riko, a scholar and role model to other students, being dragged along by some random stranger who deemed her worthy of her interest, whatever that means. Why Riko did not scream during the trek over to a small homey cafe was beyond her, but she did not feel that she minded it in anyway. If anything, being taken to a nice cafe was slightly… pleasant.

“Ah, Yō-san!” The lady by the counter called over.

“Barista-san!” Yō greeted back, before turning to Riko, “Is there anything you want?”

Riko thought about declining the offer, but her body threatened to rumble her stomach, washing away any thought of the sort, “...Just coffee and a sandwich of any kind, please.”

Yō smiled, saluting to Riko before making her way over to the counter and barista.

The scholar sat herself down on the window table, observing her new ‘acquaintance’ as she made small talk with the barista while the coffee brewed. Either Riko was crazy, or whatever Yō was saying was getting the barista girl flustered, because she turned pink and accordingly walked back to the brewer, hiding her face from the other, more oblivious party.

Not a moment too soon, Yō walked to the table Riko had sat in and set the order down. The tray housed two sets of coffee and two sets of the same, warm sandwich.

“Thank you, Watanabe-san…” Riko said in a quiet voice. Yō grinned.

“No problem, Sakurauchi-san!” she said, sitting down in front of her ‘acquaintance’ with a smile, “Take a bite of the sandwich! It’s one of my favorites here.”

Riko nodded, taking a bite of the sandwich and taking in the savory taste.

The scholar’s reaction must have been apparent, because Yō was grinning with pride.

“Well, what did I tell you? Good, right?” she asked.

Riko couldn’t help but smile back, “It is quite delicious… How come I have never heard of this place before?”

“Ah, they are quite a small business… My underclassman and friend actually told me about this place when she started working here.”

Riko blinked, “Is the barista over there your friend?”

“Hm? No. She is usually working here around the time I pass by so we became acquaintances!”

_I think that barista is thinking about more than that, Watanabe-san…_ Riko thought to herself as she side glanced at the barista, who was evidently looking Yō’s way at the time. “Uh, Watanabe-san… why did you call me out here again?”

Yō took a sip of her coffee before placing the cup back down on the saucer, “I wanted to chat with you, of course!”

Riko slowly nodded, tasting her own coffee and savoring the flavor, “Alright, so what do you wanna talk about?”

“You know, what you do for work, what you like to do in your freetime… stuff like that.” Yō listed before leaning forward to listen.

“Really…? Uhm, let’s see… I’m still kind of in school with a full ride, so I don’t really have a job in order to meet the grade quota…” Although Riko felt her story was already getting boring, Yō was listening quite intently. “Uh… When I have free time, I try to read and exercise, do some drawing, or practice piano… but I’m not all that good at it really.”

Contrary to what the scholar had said, Yō was amazed at the two sentences that left Riko’s lips, “Woah, you can draw and play the piano?! And you have a full scholarship for college?! That’s crazy!”

Riko’s face turned a light shade of pink, “N-no, not really… I’m not all that special…”

Yō blinked, “Eh? Are you serious?”

Riko nodded, looking away, “I blend in a lot with the crowd, and I usually don’t like talking to strangers… I’m actually really shy.”

“Pffft… You are quite comfortable talking with me, though.” Yō pointed out with a grin.

Riko hadn’t realized it until then. The entire time prior to meeting Yō for this chat, she felt like running away the moment she would see her. Now, she was having lunch with the same complete stranger. “You’re right…”

“And I don’t think you are all that boring, you know.”

Riko looked at Yō in surprise, “What?”

“I mean, you seem to be leading a great life, and you obviously have so many paths you can choose to take…” Yō looked away, a slight, sullen expression now etched on her features, “I mean, all I got for me is diving… Not that I hate it, of course!”

She wiped the negative emotion from her face and replaced it with her usual handsome smile. “The point is, I’m pretty interested in you!”

_Crack!_

The two looked to the source of the abrupt noise, only to find the barista quickly sweeping away shards of a cup.

“Hm, that was weird…” Yō muttered to herself. While Riko had a pretty rough idea of why a cup now lies broken in a dustpan, she would rather not say anything out loud. For both her and the barista’s sake.

Soon, the two continued chatting away and finished their lunch, making their way to the park where they met up earlier.

“Man, the breeze is getting warmer, hm?” Yō commented, stretching her arms upward.

“It seems so.” Riko replied, looking to the sakura trees that were scattered around. “Summer seems to be coming up, too.”

“Ah, then that means diving season will be starting!” The diver said in excitement.

“... You said you dive, right?” Riko asked.

“Yup!”

“Competitively?”

“Not just competitively; I’m on the National Team.”

“Really?!” Riko asked in surprise.

“Yeah!”

“Well… If it’s not any trouble…” Riko found herself saying…wait... WHY WAS SHE SAYING THIS?!

Yō turned her head to face the other woman, an interested look on her face.

“Can I come watch you dive?”

At that moment, Yō’s face beamed again, “That’d be great! In return, I should listen to you play piano!”

“N-no, that isn’t nece-”

Before the scholar could object, Yō was pumped up and skipping forward, meaning Riko had to keep up.

As she jogged to keep up with Yō, her mind drifted into thought. It wasn’t everyday that Riko found herself saying anything out of impulse. Nor did she ever find herself so comfortable with a stranger; hell, it took her a while to get used to people like Yoshiko and Mari. However, all that was changed since meeting this Watanabe Yō. She found herself willing to talk to her more and learn more about this slight creep, despite her weird, personal quirks.

Maybe Riko was simply curious about this girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip barista-san...I feel off about this chapter too.

**Author's Note:**

> I suffer endlessly from this ship.


End file.
